gtafandomcom-20200222-history
That Special Someone
That Special Someone a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, and the first one in the game's finale. It is given to protagonist Niko Bellic by the United Liberty Paper agent. Overview In this mission, Niko Bellic finally finds Darko Brevic with some help from the U.L. Paper contact and Jon Gravelli. Niko and Roman meet Darko in the airport runway tied up by U.L. Paper. U.L. Paper drives off and leaves Niko to kill Darko Brevic or let him run away. After you make your decision, Niko drives Roman to Brucie's house and calls Bernie Crane to inform him of the situation. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Roman *Head to the rendezvous *Choose to kill Darko or let him live *Take Roman to Brucie's place Walkthrough The U.L. Paper contact gives Niko a call to tell him that Darko Brevic (a military survivor that betrayed Niko many years ago) has been brought to Liberty City. Niko automatically calls Roman. Roman says that he wants to be with Niko during the best day of his life. Roman is on Firefly Island. Pick up Roman. Head to the rendezvous. Walk into the marker, and U.L. Paper's security then drops off Darko tied up. At this point, the player can kill him, execute him, or let him run away. If the player wants to kill him, use any weapon and shoot Brevic. To execute him, take out a pistol and aim it at his head. Then press the fire button to see Niko unload twelve bullets into Darko - one for each of the men he betrayed. Niko however doesn't feel any better after this. However, Roman recommends Niko to let him run, so to do so, walk away from Darko and he will run away as fast as he can. Niko later believes that this is the best revenge for Darko as he doesn't have a good life anyway. After Darko has his fate, get into the car you came to the airport with and drive Roman to Brucie's house. On the way, Niko turns off the radio because of the "annoying ads and DJs". If the player spared Brevic, Niko will explain that he feels pretty good about sparing a life, but otherwise, Niko will tell Roman that he feels empty for killing Darko Brevic. After the mission, Pegorino will call Niko and tell him that "the shit has gone down" and to meet at the strip club in Tudor, Alderney. For more information, visit the next mission, One Last Thing.... Deaths *Darko Brevic (optional) - Killed by Niko for betraying him and his friends.﻿ Trivia *This is one of the few missions where Niko possibly cries or holds in his tears. This is heard when he finds out that Darko killed his friends for $1,000. While evidently choked up, he replies - "You killed my friends for one thousand dollars?!" *If the player spares Darko, by following Darko as he takes off, he will run along the tarmac into the sea and then back onto the land. *Furthermore, if Darko is spared, and the player tails Darko, even if Darko dies an accidental death (e.g. being ran over by cars in the airport), the game will treat it as if Niko had killed Darko. Also the dialogue between Niko and Roman will change immediately. *If you choose to execute Darko, he thanks Niko after he is shot a few times. *If the player hits Darko, Roman will beat him up and even kill him. The game then acts as if Niko killed Darko. *If you execute Darko with a Desert Eagle, which only holds 9 bullets, Niko will still fire 12 shots without reloading. *The call to Florian (Bernie Crane) after the mission can change, naturally, depending on the choice made. Notable, however, is that Niko's words seem to indicate that he is bidding farewell to Florian altogether if the player chooses to kill Darko, in contrast to his plans to "see him soon" if the player walks away. *This mission's title is a reference to dialogue from the mission "Portrait of a Killer", during which the U.L. Paper contact asks Niko if he is looking for somebody and Niko sardonically replies "We're all looking for that special someone". *The normal 4-star wanted level for trespassing at the airport is disabled during this mission. *After you choose Darko's fate and get back in a vehicle Niko will automatically turn off the radio and say he doesn't want to listen to music and DJ's. Despite this, the radio can be turned on after he does this. *After this mission, if Dwayne Forge is alive, his voicemail will change. *If you shoot Darko in the head when you execute him he will be killed instantly and he will not drop as a ragdoll. But Niko will still have the animation as he executes him.This is a glitch. (proved on 1.0.7.0 version of the game). *After this mission (if "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" has also been completed), Niko cannot hang out with any of his friends until the final mission is completed. *Also, Niko can no longer date Kate after this mission. Video de:That Special Someone es:That Special Someone pl:That Special Someone tr:That Special Someone Category:Missions in GTA IV